marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
William Stryker (Earth-295)
Red Prophet | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = unnamed father (deceased); unnamed sisters (deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, Earth-616, formerly New Apocalypse, Earth-295 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Roberto De La Torre | First = Point One #1 | HistoryText = Early Years William Stryker's father was a preacher and William believed he would follow in his footsteps. The arrival of Apocalypse halted all of that when their hometown was destroyed and William's family were forced to become refugees. Ironically, William's parents and two sisters were killed by human scavengers. Growing up a wanderer; never trusting but always observing, William came to know exactly what to expect of someone before approaching them. Having seen cruelty and hopelessness on both sides, he also saw acts of kindness and heroism on both sides. Putting his faith in the universal goodness of man, William began to realize that the way against Apocalypse could be won. Prophet William became the human freedom fighter known as Prophet (also known in certain circles as Blood Prophet or Red Prophet). Prophet began targeting and murdering allies of Apocalypse such as Krakken, an engineer who built ovens to incinerate humans. He became a rumor and myth among humans and mutants alike. Sometime later he formed a group of like-minded resistance members called the X-Terminated. Later, following Weapon X becoming the heir to Apocalypse, Prophet, and the X-Terminated continued their fight against his similarly tyrannical rule over humanity. After "Weapon Omega" murdered most of the remaining members of Magneto's X-Men, Prophet welcomed the depowered Jean Grey and Sabretooth into the Human Resistance, although Sabretooth was forced to face penance for his past crimes as a servant to Apocalypse. Prophet led the X-Terminated into Hell's Kitchen to save the reporter Harper Simmons from Omega's Hounds for revolutionary crimes. Prophet fought against the leader of the Hounds, Keeper Murdock, as the rest of the team ushered Simmons to safety. Shortly afterward, the X-Terminated investigated one of Henry McCoy's abandoned labs where they encountered the resurrected Prelate Summers, formerly one of Apocalypse's most trusted lieutenants - now working for Omega. In the fight, Summers and his team of followers captured the X-Terminated's Deadeye while Fiend managed to hide within a computer mainframe being moved to McCoy's new lab. After Goodnight and Horror Show freed Deadeye from Omega's forces, Prophet and the team discovered from Fiend that McCoy and Sugar Man were preparing to bring some of the most powerful mutants who ever lived back from the dead to serve Omega. Prophet led them on an assault on McCoy's lab to halt his plans. As the team destroyed the lab and captured Sugar Man, Prophet stayed behind to ensure that the dead mutants' bodies were obliterated, but secretly revived the mutant known as M. Prophet also had Jean Grey trained under Henry Gyrich so that she could join the X-Terminated. Whether it was because she'd once possessed the most powerful mutant mind in the world or because she'd been the wife of Weapon Omega, Prophet nevertheless had big plans for her. Prophet and Jean subsequently attempted to recruit Quentin Quire and his Overmind to their cause which failed as Quire was mentally unstable and Jean was too concerned with trying to "save him". Later, the revived M surfaced, now calling herself Lady Penance, and began gathering her own political following. Prophet, gambling that if Penance rose to power she would be the lesser of two evils, forged an uneasy alliance with Penance. After offering their captive Sugar Man to Penance as a sign of good faith, Prophet convinced eventually managed to convince Penance to agree to designate a safe haven for humans when she ascended to power. The X-Terminated next went in search of the lost journals of Reed Richards' which took them to the home of Doctor Doom in Latveria. Prophet and Deadeye discovered that Doom possessed a machine capable of capturing the Death Seed (the source of Omega's power) and redirecting it to a new host. The catch was that Doom intended to redirect the power to himself. Through a series of manipulations and double crosses, Prophet had Deadeye fake allegiance to Doom as a means to get close to the dictator and kill him so that the X-Terminated could gain access to his technology anyway. Under Prophet's leadership, the X-Terminated launched their coordinated attacks against Omega and manage to rob him of his Death Seed power. With Omega disposed of, Penance ushered in a new age wherein humanity were free to exist and have their own refuge in Hawaii. No longer threatened with extinction, Prophet settled down and entered into a relationship with Deadeye. X-Termination The peace was not to last, as Dark Beast and Nightcrawler accidentally tore a rift in the dimensional barriers between Earth-295 and Earth-616 and a group of Exterminators arrived to devour both worlds. In the ensuing conflict, in which the X-Terminated team-up with Earth-616's X-Men, Prophet realized the necessity of sacrificing his own reality in order to save Earth-616. Although he was willing to stay behind and perish with the rest of his world, he instead was spared and transported to Earth-616. With all his friends dead, and little purpose, Prophet was last seen resting on a beach with one of the few people who had spent much time on his world with him: Harper Simmons. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Unlike his religious Earth-616 counterpart, this version of Stryker does not believe in God. He is also not anti-mutant. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atheist Characters Category:Stryker Family Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616